


Maid for Massimo

by violet_baudelaire



Category: 365 Dni | 365 Days (Movie 2020), 365 Dni | 365 Days Series - Blanka Lipińska
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, Lust, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Stockholm Syndrome, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse, confused feelings, light domination/submission, spoilers for 365 DNI book trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: A young woman is torn from her quiet life as a maid and captured by  Massimo who  refuses to let her go. He is at times cruel to her and often refuses to acknowledge her for who she is. Despite this, she is attracted to him and falls in love with him. Eventually he falls in love with her too. Massimo is desperate to recapture the past, but will he realize that he is destroying his future with her before it's too late and he loses her?
Relationships: Massimo Torricelli/OC, Massimo Torricelli/Original Character, Massimo Torricelli/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Movie Fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Just a fan of Massimo, I own nothing to do with 365 Days.**

**WARNINGS: Instances of physical and verbal abuse. Massimo is not always nice to the main character, he has lots of issues, but please remember it is just fiction and I do NOT condone any kind of abuse/ unhealthy relationships in real life.**

**SPOILERS: For those who haven’t read 365 Days two sequel books, there will be some references to those books in the story as it is set after the ending of the trilogy.**

I slowly walked down the plush, cream carpeted hallway that led to one of our biggest suites. In my hands I carried a small silver tray, on which was a tall glass filled with freshly squeezed orange juice. It was 2am in the morning. I was not meant to be doing room service at all, my job was to clean rooms and I had only been sleeping for four hours when I was awakened by the hotel’s head housekeeper. A guest had specifically requested that I should bring a glass of fresh orange juice to their suite and Hotel Delegate prided itself on catering to their guests wishes. After I had hurriedly pulled on my black uniform, scraped my long curly hair back into a bun and washed my face, I had been handed the silver tray by a member of our room service team.

I was tired, and felt nervous too. It was strange that the guest had specifically requested to see me. All I knew so far was that he was a powerful businessman named Massimo Torricelli. I only hoped that everything went smoothly and he had no reason to complain about me. When I reached the entrance of the suite, I took a deep breath before knocking firmly on the door. I was taken aback when the door opened to reveal a stocky, bald man in a black suit with an earpiece. His face was void of expression and his eyes were a cold blue. He scrutinised me carefully from head to toe before taking the tray from me and setting it down on a table. “You can come in.”

As soon as I entered the suite, he held up a hand. “Before you meet my boss, I need to pat you down.” When he saw me hesitate, he frowned at me then shrugged his bulky shoulders. “Or you can leave. The choice is yours.”

I raised my arms and stretched them out. He came closer and ran his hands slowly over my body with a firm touch. I was uncomfortable when his hands lingered over my chest, and I could see his breathing start to deepen as he crouched down to run his hands up my legs one at a time. When one of his clammy hands crept under the skirt of my uniform I quickly stepped away from him, eyeing him warily as he stood up again.

His blank look turned into a small leer for a few brief moments. He gestured to his left. “You can go to see him now.”

I quickly picked up the tray and hurried past the security guard, which caused the orange juice to spill slightly. I sighed, but was still relieved to have escaped from him as I walked onwards to the lounge. My footsteps slowed as I reached the seating area. In the middle of the circular couch sat an extremely handsome man who had dark hair, piercing brown eyes and an olive complexion. I noticed his hands were marked with tattoos. “Hello, sir. Here is the orange juice you requested.” I stepped forward and carefully placed the tray down onto the glass coffee table. “Is there anything else I can do for you or may I leave now?”

He laughed, a rich, bitter sounding laugh that emanated from deep down inside. Then he stood up from the sofa, and even from the short distance between us I could see how tall he was. The difference in our height became more clear as he walked around the coffee table and came to stand in front of me. His brown eyes darkened as he stared down at me with a cold, ruthless expression. “No, you may not leave, Laura.” His Italian accent made every word sound like a caress.

I bristled inside as he got my name completely wrong, and struggled to keep myself from frowning at him. “Fine, sir. What can I do for you?”

“You seem unhappy, baby girl,” His eyes softened slightly. “It’s not nice, is it? To have someone call you by the wrong name? But to me, you are very similar to Laura. Your petite body, your sweet face and creamy skin made me think of her when I first caught sight of you. But your eyes and hair do not match hers. Laura doesn’t have amber eyes or curly hair. I will never be with Laura again, but I believe you will make a good substitute for her.”

“If there’s nothing else you require, then I must leave, sir,” I replied, forcing a smile as I warily took a step backwards. I could sense that something was not right, that I was in danger. “I hope you continue to have a pleasant stay with us.”

He smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “No, I can’t let you leave. This time, I will make sure you stay with me, Laura. Stay with me forever.” He nodded sharply, but I could see his eyes were not on me. There was someone behind me, but before I could turn to see who it was I felt my arm getting pricked by a needle then the world around me went dark.

When I awoke, I was lying on an old iron frame single bed in a small, sparsely decorated room. I winced at the harsh brightness of the naked lightbulb in the ceiling, and it took a few moments to my eyes to adjust to the light. I put a hand to my head as I sat up, feeling a dull ache there. I was now wearing only my underwear, my maid uniform, tights and shoes were gone. When I stood up from the bed, I saw a table with a neatly folded black silk dress with long sleeves and shiny black ballet flats which had a soft inner lining.

I did not like the idea of wearing the dress but I knew I would feel less vulnerable once I could cover up more. So I put on the dress, which fit me quite snugly once I did all the buttons up. It was a little too tight for my liking, but at least the hem reached my knees and the neckline was a modest cut. Just as I reached out to try the door, I was startled when the door was unlocked.. It opened to reveal the lecherous bald security guard. “Come out, Don Massimo has asked to see you.”

I quickly stepped out of the room, not because I wanted to but because I knew it was safer for me to be out in the open and not enclosed in a small room with him. I looked at him warily as he took hold of my arm and pulled me along with him. “I can walk on my own!” I exclaimed hurriedly. “Let go of me.”

“I can carry you if that’s what you wish,” He leered at me lasciviously. “I know how to handle women like you. I enjoy it very much.”

I shuddered, not daring to say anything else lest he actually do what he had told me he would do. We passed down a few narrow, twisting hallways before we headed up a flight of stone stairs and down a wider hallway. The guard stopped outside two large wooden doors guarded by two armed men in black suits. As soon as they saw us, they opened the doors, revealing a luxurious, spacious living room. The guard holding me shoved me inside and then the doors were closed.

He was standing in front of a roaring fireplace, his back to me. I stayed where I was, not moving a muscle. I did not want to get closer to him. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. “Laura, come here to me.”

“Why did you kidnap me, Mr Torricelli?” I asked him quietly. “I know it wasn’t for money, since my whole bank account is spare change to a man like yourself, so why did you do it?”

“I told you to come here, Laura. I don’t like to repeat myself,” He replied, a sharp edge to his voice that had not been there before. He slowly turned around to face me with a look of contemptuous anger on his face as he downed an amber liquid from a crystal tumbler he was holding. “And I don’t like to be kept waiting, get your ass over here now, babygirl, or I promise you will regret it.”

I stared at him, barely able to hide my shock when he suddenly threw his tumbler down onto the floor, where it smashed into pieces. He stepped right into the broken shards of glass towards me, a murderous expression on his face. That was when I ran over to him. “I’m here now, I’m here.”

“Look what you made me do, Laura,” He snapped, his hands latching onto my arms tightly before he shook me like a ragdoll. His eyes were like dark pools, full of pain and despair. They were also dilated, hazy, and red rimmed. I did not know if he was high or drunk but I was sure he was not sober. “You bitch, you made me like this. You wrecked me for other women.”

“Mr Torricelli,” I gasped out fearfully after he stopped shaking me, “I’m not Laura, my name is –”

He cut me off with a backhanded slap, his gold signet ring causing my lip to split and bleed. He looked down at me, and I thought I caught a flash of remorse in his dark eyes but soon it was gone without a trace . “Your name _is_ Laura when I want it to be, do you understand?”

I quickly nodded, trying to hold back the tears that had sprung into my eyes when he had hit me. “Please don’t hurt me anymore.”

He sighed heavily, giving me a disgusted look as he grabbed hold of my chin roughly. “You’re really not like Laura. You don’t have her fire. Maybe this was all a mistake.” He whipped a silk handkerchief out of his suit lapel pocket and pressed it against my lip to stem the trickle of blood. Then he dropped the handkerchief onto the floor, keeping my head tilted up towards him as he leaned closer. My heart dropped as I came to a chilling realization. If he thought he had made a mistake then he might kill me. He was not simply a powerful businessman, but a criminal too. So I wrapped my arms around his neck and forcibly pushed my lips against his own, with a yearning for him borne not of passion but desperation. I was only 22, I had barely lived my life and I was determined not to die yet. His stubble aggravated my cut lip, but I persisted with my amateurish kiss. The first kiss I had shared with a man.

His body stiffened and he did not return my kiss. I froze for a moment or two, then carefully let go of him and stepped back. I stared at him with horror as his hands clenched into fists. I decided if he was going to attack me again then I could at least try to fight back. I quickly crouched down and snatched up a piece of the tumbler he had broken. Before I could stand up again he grabbed a fistful of my brown curls, winding the long strands tightly around his fingers and yanking my neck back painfully as he knelt down next to me. “Laura...” He let out a deep, bitter laugh as he rested his head against my shoulder. “Laura, why did you betray me?”

I did not want to talk, but if I stayed silent I was afraid he would lash out again. I dropped the glass and gingerly rested my hand on top of his head. “I’m sorry for everything that happened between us.” I flinched when he suddenly locked his muscular arms around my waist, but I was relieved that he had stopped pulling my hair.

He pressed his face against the side of my face and inhaled. “You don’t smell like her.”

“You smell good,” I replied after a short pause, wary of what he would do if I broke character although he himself had finally acknowledged that I was not Laura. “What do I usually smell like, then?”

He ignored me, kissing my cheek as his hands rose up to cover my small breasts. I gasped when he squeezed them harshly but his grip soon loosened into a gentle, teasing caress as his lips made a sensuous trail of kisses down my neck. I was very tense, but I closed my eyes and pretended I was with an imaginary lover, not an amorous criminal with deep relationship issues who did not care about me. I turned my head and he captured my lips in a hungry, passionate kiss that made me completely forget my pretence. I felt sick as I returned his kiss but I also felt a sudden thrill shoot through my entire body. I felt a flush rise in my face as I felt the start of an arousal down low, that sent tingling shocks through me and made my heart begin to race. I had never experienced it before, not with a man at least although I was no stranger to masturbation. But when I masturbated, it was very different. I was relying on my hand only to gratify myself, and having a man touch me so intimately awoke something carnal in me that had not happened before when I touched myself.

A heavy pounding was heard on the door, which startled me. He pushed me away roughly, then stood up and straightened his suit. “Come in,” He called out, as I quickly scrambled to my feet. I was ashamed of myself, I knew it was not just for survival that I had allowed myself to be attracted to him.

A man not much older than me came in who I had not seen before. He was wearing a suit too, but not a black one and he did not have an earpiece like the guards did. He was handsome, and had kind eyes. “Massimo...” The man shook his head slowly as he surveyed me. “What did you do to the poor girl?”

“Nothing she didn’t deserve,” Massimo replied shortly. “Now what do you want, Domenico? I still have a few things I need to say to her.”

Domenico headed over to us and reached out his hand with a sympathetic smile on his face. “It’s lovely to officially meet you.”

I hesitated, looking at Massimo. “Can I...?”

He nodded slowly, but after I smiled at Domenico and shook his hand, Massimo gave me a fierce look that seared right through me. “Just remember, this doesn’t give you a free pass to touch other men. I can count on one hand the number of people I trust and it’s your good fortune that Domenico is included in this number.”

Domenico patted Massimo on his shoulder and leant close to whisper something into his ear.

Massimo shook his head. “No, no. I want to kill him personally.”

My eyes widened, and I bit back the sound of shock that wanted to escape my mouth. I knew he was a hardened criminal, but it was still frightening to hear him talk so casually about ending someone’s life.

“Let’s talk about it later, it’s not like he’s going anywhere,” Domenico gave Massimo a look of reproach. “I don’t think this is a nice topic for a lady’s ears, or no?”

Massimo smirked at me cruelly. “If you had come in just a few moments earlier you would have seen with your own eyes that she is not a lady.”

“That’s true,” I replied, his words stinging me so deeply I could not help but bite back, even if just a little. “Because I’m nothing to you but a toy. But you call yourself a man after what you did to me? A real man doesn’t hit a woman.”

“But you said it yourself, you’re just a toy.” Massimo grabbed me by the throat with one hand and squeezed until I was struggling to breathe properly. “So I can do whatever the hell I want with you. Don’t disrespect me in my own house, Laura. I won’t allow it. You understand?”

I desperately nodded, clutching at his wrist with both my hands in an attempt to ease the pressure. He let me go, and I coughed before inhaling a deep breath and placing a trembling hand up to my throat.

“Apologize, Laura.” Massimo commanded me. “Now.”

“I’m sorry for disrespecting you, Mr Torricelli.”

“Massimo, call me Massimo.” Massimo snapped at me. “Go and sit by the fire while I talk to Domenico.”

I went to sit in an armchair close to the fireplace and stared into the orange and yellow flames. The warmth of the crackling fire was slightly comforting, but also reminded me of the hell I was in now. Massimo made a good devil, although I was no angel. I was just an ordinary woman who had got entangled in his snare. I wished I had never gone to deliver the orange juice, but orders were orders as a maid and I was certain a man like Massimo would have easily found another way to capture me if that plan had failed. He might not have plans to kill me now, but I did not know if that could change in the future. And I did not think he would just let me go if he grew tired of me. It was far easier to simply dispose of me.

“Laura? Laura? ” Massimo snapped his fingers impatiently. “Pay attention to what I tell you now, because it’s very serious. For you, not for me,” He stepped closer and dashed a cream manila folder onto my lap. “Look inside.”

I slowly opened up the folder, and saw a few printed forms written in Italian as well as a bulletin dossier with the name and details of my last foster mother before I had aged out of the care system. There were also a few photos of her on a school run with some of the younger children she fostered. “Why do you have these?” A feeling of sickness and fear washed over me in a devastating wave. “Don’t do anything to hurt her or the children. They’re all innocents, please...” I pleaded fervently, locking my eyes onto his own dark storm filled ones as I stood to my feet, the manila folder slipping out of my hands. “I’ll do anything you want, but please just stay away from them.”

Massimo pushed me back down onto the armchair and picked up the scattered contents of the manila folder. He threw the photos in the fire, then sorted the papers before placing them on my lap and handing me a Parker pen. “Sign your full name where it’s been marked with red tabs.”

“What is this for?” I asked warily.

“Do you want Jane to live a healthy full life and enjoy her retirement?” Massimo shot back coolly, his dark eyes glittering callously. “Then don’t ask questions and sign.”

I looked through the papers, uselessly trying to translate the Italian to English. What made it worse was that certain words were blacked out with tape, and I assumed they were cognate words that Massimo did not want me to guess the meaning of. Massimo crouched down by the side of the armchair and gave me an intimidating stare as I let the pen hover over the first red tab. “Did you forget your own name? Should I spell it out so you don’t make a mistake? ” I reluctantly signed my name where the red tabs indicated, and each time I wrote my name, I felt strange, like I was a losing a part of myself. As soon as I had finished signing all the papers, Massimo snatched them away from me and studied them intently before a brief smile appeared that made his eyes glow with a sudden happiness that was gone as soon as he looked at me again. “You should be thankful I did not get you to formally change your name to hers.”

“What?” I exclaimed loudly, glaring at him fiercely. “You were going to make me...” I allowed my words to trail away into nothing, my righteous anger draining as fast as it had come. Because there was no point arguing with him. After all, a man like Massimo Torricelli usually got whatever his heart desired. Except for Laura, a woman who was still such a mystery to me although we supposedly shared a similar appearance. I could not risk the safety of my foster mother or the children, and at least he had not made me sign a name change form though it was still frightening to not know what I had signed. “Can you promise me Jane and the children will be safe?”

“I would never hurt children,” Massimo glowered at me, seeming disgusted by my assumption. “And Jane will be fine, as long as you be who I want you to be, and don’t try to escape from me. Not that you would get far if you tried to escape the island, and then I would have to punish you.”

I did not say being with him was already a punishment, although it was. But I was relieved that Massimo had morals enough not to hurt children. My practically empty stomach chose that moment to make grumbles of dissatisfaction. “May I use your kitchen?”

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Massimo eyed me knowingly before he crossed over to a phone, picking it up he spoke a rapid burst of Italian and laughed before setting the phone down again. Two minutes later Domenico came in again, although I had not noticed him leave the first time. “Take her to our room, put her in something pretty that will make the guards crave what they can’t have, then escort her to the back gardens. You’ll join us for dinner. And send someone to deliver the paperwork to Ambrisoli.”

Domenico smiled sweetly as he held out his arm to me. “Shall we go?”

I nodded softly as I stood up, not sparing Massimo a glance as I latched my hands around Domenico’s arm although I could sense him staring at us. A naturally pretty, plainly dressed maid with no makeup and dark brown hair in a tight bun was now in the room, cleaning up the broken glass. She looked like she was only a few years older than me. I wanted to say sorry for the mess but settled for an apologetic look. The maid smiled at me but then quickly looked back down at the floor as if she was afraid of getting in trouble. And I could well imagine how afraid she might be with a boss like Massimo around. When we were almost at the doors Massimo called out to Domenico. “And don’t let her wear a bra.” My head twisted back to look at him then, and he blew me a mocking kiss. “See you soon, babygirl.”

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Just a fan of Massimo, I own nothing to do with 365 Days.**

I was not surprised when Massimo’s bedroom turned out to be more opulent than the living room, but I was taken aback at the adjoining bathroom with the see through glass walls which left no privacy for the dual showers. Domenico led me to the large walk in closet which held men’s and women’s clothing, accessories and shoes. Domenico started pulling hangers off racks and holding them up against me. I was alarmed as with each hanger he pulled out the clothes became more revealing. He finally settled on a red, translucent lace sleeveless dress that barely covered my butt and had a neckline that plunged down to my navel. The only saving grace was that the solid lacework on the bodice would at least shield my breasts like a skimpy bikini would.

“Domenico, I can’t wear that. And without a bra?” I frowned at him, crossing my arms. “He did that on purpose, just to humiliate me further.”

“You must wear it, if you want to keep him happy. And I chose one that he will like, but at least will let you keep a little modesty. Look...” Domenico rested his hands on my shoulders gently. “Be good to him and he will be good to you. I know it’s not fair, what he’s done to you, but you being here will help him break out of the terrible depression he’s been in since she left.”

“Can you tell me more about her?” I asked. My hands tightened on the dress. “Are these her clothes?”

“No, they’re not,” Domenico sighed as he let go of me. “You’re actually shorter than she is, so her clothes would not fit you. And besides, Massimo got rid of all her belongings when she left.” He picked out a pair of red shoes, with stiletto heels so high and thin I despaired of being able to walk in them safely. “I’ll leave while you get changed; you have time for a quick shower but don’t forget that you can’t wear a bra.”

I noticed he did not answer my first question, but I decided not to press him further. After he left the bedroom I quickly shed my bra and panties, tying my hair up into a messy bun before I stepped into the shower room. It was a relief when I found an adjacent separate bathroom that was closed off from the shower room with a solid wall and a lockable door. I hoped I could wash there in future, but since I was alone now it was safe for me to use the shower. It took a little time to figure out the dials, but I eventually got the water to a nice lukewarm temperature and freshened up with some vanilla scented shower gel. I used a soft fluffy towel to dry myself, and although it felt nice on my skin it was not as satisfying to use as my old rough towel nor did it dry my skin as fast. I slid into a fresh pair of black Brazilian panties, not my style as I liked plain cotton mini briefs but it was a far better choice than the other panties in the underwear drawer of the closet, skimpy thongs, see-through panties, and even useless g-strings which would cover nothing. I had just struggled to get myself into the dress, which was almost as tight as a second skin on me. I tried to tug the skirt down, but it was simply too short to cover more than a little of my thighs below my backside. Just as I cautiously stepped into the red heels, I heard a knock on the door. “You can come in, I’m ready now,” I called out loudly.

After Domenico came in, he circled around me then gave me an approving smile. “Yes, I’m sure he’ll like how you look. Just one last thing to do.” Domenico picked up a glass bottle of perfume with a gold ribbon bow shaped handle from a dressing table. He spritzed the pale pink coloured perfume onto my wrists and neck. “Now you’re ready.” He inhaled lightly, his smile turning a little wistful. “This is Laura’s favourite perfume.”

The perfume’s scent was intense, and I was not very keen on it as I liked light floral scents but I resigned myself to the fact that I would have to get used to it in the future. It was a good thing that Domenico was supporting me with his arm around me, his hand anchored firmly to my waist as I was tottering precariously on the heels that I loathed. When we finally arrived outside in the back gardens my feet had started to hurt and I remembered vividly why I never wore stiletto heels. The view from the back gardens was breath taking, and included a luminously lit blue pool. My first view of Massimo’s estate was just as impressive, with the charm of weathered stone, a dizzying amount of windows and an older architecture style. The afternoon sun felt good on my skin, although I was still very self-conscious at least none of the guards were the creepy one I disliked. For a few moments I forgot the overpowering scent of my perfume and my aching feet as I looked at a table laid with a feast.

Two maids stood at a close distance, the same maid I had seen earlier and another maid with hair dyed platinum blonde, the plain outfit she was wearing fitting her less modestly than the other maid. Her outfit was tighter, hugging her curves, the skirt was shorter and she had unbuttoned the high collar of her blouse to reveal her generous bosom. She had on a little makeup, and seemed to be in her thirties. I smiled at the maids, and they both smiled back although I noticed the dark haired maid’s smile seemed genuine while the blonde maid’s smile was frosty.

There were only two chairs at the table, on one sat Massimo and at the other end of the table was an empty chair. His dark eyes smouldered as his gaze fixed on us, but apart from that his face was unreadable. “Domenico, sit down, enjoy some wine.”

“Should I fetch another chair for her?” Domenico asked.

“No need, she will be fine,” Massimo smirked as he beckoned me over to him. Domenico escorted me over to Massimo, before he went to sit down. Massimo patted his leg. “Take a seat, babygirl.”

As soon as I had carefully lowered myself to perch on the edge of Massimo’s lap, he made me gasp when his hands suddenly encircled my waist in a vice grip as he pulled me back so I was sitting flush against him. He inhaled deeply, nuzzling his nose against my neck. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he smacked the side of my bare thigh with a firm hand three times in quick succession. “Sit still and behave,” Massimo growled into my ear. “Or I’ll bend you over the table and spank you until you’re so sore it will hurt to sit down.”

I knew he meant what he said so I instantly stilled, going pliant as his grip on my waist relaxed. I cringed when one of his hands went into my hair, but all he did was pull out the hair tie to let my curls cascade back down to their regular length by my elbows. Then he pulled on a lock of my hair, laughing when he let it go and the stretched out curl sprang back into place. At least the fact that he had all those clothes and items prepared for me in the bedroom meant he did not plan on killing me, at least not soon. It would have been a waste of effort and money, although what he had spent on me so far had to be like drops in the ocean to a man of his fortune.

Domenico was drinking red wine and appeared to be focused on eating a plate he had piled high with risotto. There was a half-eaten plate in front of Massimo that had giant ravioli on it in a vibrant red sauce with grated parmesan cheese and garnished with fresh basil. It smelled delicious, and I wanted some of my own so I stretched out to take an empty plate but Massimo stiffened beneath me. I set the plate back down, wondering what I had done to offend him this time. Massimo put a clean fork into my hand and then dug the fork into his ravioli. I cut a piece with the fork, and then hesitated before I popped it into my mouth. It tasted amazing, and before I knew it I was scraping the last piece of ravioli off the plate. I was almost full, but I could eat a little more. So I served more ravioli onto the plate, just a small amount but Massimo piled the plate high with more of the ravioli. “I can’t finish all that, Massimo.”

“I know, you eat until you’re...satisfied then I will finish the rest.” Massimo started to stroke my thighs with his hands as I ate again, and it put me off eating so after a few hurried bites I set the fork down. I thought Massimo would stop touching me to eat but he ate while his left hand crept further up my thigh in soft, measured strokes that made it hard for me to sit still. It was very humiliating, but deep down inside my traitorous body enjoyed his touch. I was shocked to feel his growing hardness pressed up against me, stoking the slow building pleasure I felt radiating through me but also making me feel anxious. “Please, Massimo, don’t do that here,” I put my hand on top of his to prevent his hand from slipping up under the skirt of my dress. “It makes me very uncomfortable.”

Massimo gave me a hard stare, but he begrudgingly acquiesced with my request, taking his hand away before he gave me a lustful look. “Don’t think you are the only one who is...uncomfortable.”

He drank some wine, and I shook my head when he offered me some, drinking a glass of water instead. I just wanted to leave the table but I stayed silent, knowing he would probably keep me there longer.

Domenico stood up from the table and smiled at us. “Chef Alessandro outdid himself again, it was delicious. I have some things to take care of, Massimo. Goodnight to you and your beautiful lady in red.”

I laughed softly, returning Domenico’s smile. “Goodnight, Domenico.”

Once Domenico left, Massimo abruptly pushed me off his lap and stood up. The two maids who had already come to start clearing away the plates averted their eyes from us. I managed to catch hold of the table which stopped my face from hitting the ground, but I scraped my knee and my right ankle made a sharp unnatural twist in the heel that made me let out a soft noise of pain. I wanted to yell at Massimo, but I was afraid he would do something worse to me so I quietly stood up with the aid of the table. As soon as I put weight on my right ankle I realized it was a mistake, as the pain radiated through my ankle and got stronger. I raised my right leg off the floor a little, trying not to cry. “Why, Massimo?”

Massimo’s thick eyebrows furrowed over dark eyes that were so livid it seemed like sparks would come out of them, and I knew I was on dangerous ground. “Why not? You seem to forget that you belong to me alone. Or were you not just flirting with my brother?” He hissed, stepping closer to me. His face softened for a few moments, a sudden sadness emanating from his eyes which warmed them. “I won’t let you cheat on me again, Laura. You tore out my heart once and it will never happen again.”

“I’d never do that to a man I loved!” I screamed at him loudly, once I got over the surprise of finding out Massimo and Domenico were related. I sat down in the chair, unable to bear standing anymore. “And why would I do something so stupid as to cheat on a man who could easily have me killed and already likes to make my life a misery?” I grew tense after my mind caught up with my runaway mouth. I buried my head in my heads as the tears I had been struggling to hold back finally fell.

Massimo gently pulled my hands away from my face, and stared down at me for a few moments as I sniffled and tried to compose myself. “Stop crying, I won’t hurt you anymore,” Massimo kissed me on the forehead in what seemed like an act of contrition. He knelt down by the chair and pulled the heels off my feet. As soon as he touched my right ankle, I winced and drew in a deep breath. He inspected my ankle and frowned. “It’s probably sprained.” He picked me up into his arms, like I weighed little more than a doll. Which I suppose I was, to him. A doll, a plaything to amuse himself with. I clutched hold of his broad shoulders to keep myself from slipping as he carried me through into the house and up to his bedroom where he laid me down on the bed. “Don’t move, Laura. I’ll be back soon.”

It did not take long for him to come back, armed with bandages and an ice pack. He put a pillow under my foot to elevate it, then wrapped my ankle with the bandages so it fit snugly and applied the ice pack. It gave me some relief, but it still hurt quite a lot. “Could you bring me one of your t-shirts?” I asked. “I’d like to change out of this dress, if you don’t mind.”

“A t-shirt?” Massimo seemed bemused as he shook his head. “You do have plenty of nightgowns to wear, but you want a t-shirt.” He disappeared into the closet and came back with a grey t-shirt. “Sit up, and I’ll help you get changed.”

“No, I can do it myself,” I held out my hand for the t-shirt, but he refused to give it to me. “Massimo, please. It’s getting late and I’m tired.”

“Are you feeling shy, babygirl?” Massimo sat on the bed next to me, and handed me the t-shirt. “Fine, you can change by yourself...tonight, at least.” He moved so he was sitting facing away from me. “You’ve got a minute.”

I tried to quickly shimmy out of the dress, but I jostled my sprained ankle and had to slow down. By the time I had taken the dress off, Massimo was turning back to face me. I used the t-shirt to cover my exposed chest. “One minute more, please.”

“No, Laura. Your time is up,” Massimo stared at me directly, his brown eyes sparkling with a mischievous gleam. “But I promise I will look only at your face while you change.” I did not trust him, but after I hesitated for a while, he reached out like he was going to snatch the t-shirt away from me so I improvised. I pulled up a coverlet on the bed to hide myself then slipped the t-shirt over my arms and head, and just after I tugged it down to hide my naked breasts the coverlet was yanked away. Massimo laughed, giving me a mildly reproachful look. “You cheated, Laura...” The smile died on his face, and he looked past me like I wasn’t there. I was afraid he was going to get mad at me again, but in a few moments his smile came back and he focused on me again. “The way my t-shirt drapes over your body, it’s adorable. I have to go take care of some business; I’ll be back quite late. If you need anything, use the speed dial number 1 on the phone and a guard will come to assist you. Goodnight, babygirl.” He got up from the bed, leaning over to brush a kiss past my cheek.

“Goodnight, Massimo,” I replied, pasting on a smile I did not feel like giving him. I relaxed more once he had left the bedroom, and took the ice pack off of my ankle. I lay down with the coverlet thrown over me, and used a remote control to switch off all the lights in the bedroom. It was strange that I was on an island, in a sprawling estate, surrounded by luxury yet I was still in a prison. I still had no idea of what Massimo was planning to do with me, but as time passed I was becoming more sure he did not plan on killing me. The forms he made me sign, as well as his preparations for my arrival, seemed to be proof of that but I could not be certain. His moods changed frequently, showing how unstable he was. And Massimo was a coldblooded killer and still practically a stranger to me. It was difficult to fall asleep, but I was extremely tired and eventually I was able to drift off.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
